Klaus and Caroline Home Alone Again
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: Klaus and Caroline find themselves home alone...again.


I didn't think I would write a follow up at all and so soon, but as someone told me, this couple is pretty inspiring. It's true. You don't have to read the first one-shot, Klaus and Caroline Home Alone, to follow this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

Caroline and Rebekah went off for a long weekend of shopping and wine tasting in Napa Valley. It wasn't often they got the chance to leave the boys at home, but it was long overdue. Neither grew up with a sister, but they developed a close relationship.

Klaus was waiting at the door when they pulled up. They both looked gorgeous and well rested in his eyes. He ordered some lackeys to bring their numerous bags inside.

As much as he loved his sister, he was inpatient to have Caroline to himself. They didn't often go so long without each other and other than daily phone calls to say goodnight, Caroline wouldn't agree to more. She told him they were busy with massages, facials, vineyard tours, etc. He needed her presence now to soothe the possessive wolf and demanding vampire halves of him.

He greeted her with a warm embrace and sweet kiss. She smiled up adoringly. She may need her breaks from him, but she knew in her heart of hearts he was her soulmate. She also would never admit it to him, he had a big enough head, but she didn't sleep as well without him. Plus she missed her bed.

He turned to Rebekah and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Welcome home sister. I'm going to need you to leave so I can properly greet Caroline."

Both blondes rolled their eyes, but Caroline did it with a smile and Rebekah with a groan. "Nice to see you too Nik. Fine, it's time for me to meet Elijah for lunch anyway. Don't defile the house too much would you?"

"Give us oh 8 hours or so would you?"

"Klaus! Seriously? This is her home too," she said whacking him in the stomach. Caroline should be used to the embarrassment by now. Living amongst vampires with excellent hearing didn't leave a lot of privacy. Caroline would be sure to return the favor for Rebekah by keeping Klaus away when Matt, Stefan, (or both?) came into town.

Rebekah turned back the way she came.

"Bye Rebekah. Thanks for the trip," Caroline called out.

Rebekah didn't look back, but gave a wave over her head.

Klaus dismissed the staff and hustled Caroline inside. He moved in to kiss her, but she backed away.

"Oh how the tables have turned. Now who's the desperate one?" She did miss him unbearably, but she took the upper hand when the opportunity presented itself. He honestly wouldn't want her any other way.

"Don't tease me," he growled, assessing her in her red maxi dress.

"Remember when you teased me when we were home alone last time?"

They paused for a moment, reliving the fun of that day.

"That was pretty great," she admitted. They both sported big grins, proud of themselves.

"We are great, love. Let's be great right now," he pleaded. She grinned.

He moved in again and this time she didn't back away. They kissed and he re-familiarized himself with her body, as if he'd ever forget, running his hands up and down her back, hands brushing against her golden locks on the upward passes and reaching to cup her behind on the way down. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tangling in his necklaces, giving as good as she got.

She broke the kiss again and he would have yelled with frustration if she hadn't grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs to their bedroom.

Watching her ass swing in front of him he was mesmerized.

Once they crossed into their bedroom, cool air coming from the open windows, Caroline kicked off her sandals and then turned and started to undress him. He waited patiently, loving the feel of her soft hands, and finally getting her undivided attention. First off was his shirt, leisurely taken from him and thrown into the corner. His necklaces would stay on. Breaking another kiss, she reached for his belt. At the same time, he toed off his boots. Pulling the black leather through the loops, slowly driving him insane, she resumed her kisses. He tried to get her to go faster, but she wouldn't allow it. She was running the show now. Her slim fingers reached for the waistband of his jeans. She slipped her fingers behind the denim to lightly finger his stomach, tug on the hairs of his happy trail, and graze the tip of his erection. He'd been hard since he saw her step out of the car if he was honest. She ran her fingers up and down his covered erection, her touches increasing her own pleasure and anticipation.

After a few moments of sliding her fingers up and down his length, she released the button and unzipped him. She knelt on the ground to peel the jeans and socks off. Seeing her down there made Klaus want to fall to his knees in supplication. Once free of his pants, she rose up slightly to get mouth-level with his cock. It was desperate for her attention. Leaning forward, she let her hot breath touch him through his boxer briefs, the tip already free from the garment and the rest of him struggling to get out.

"Oh, I think he missed me."

"Caroline, now is not the time to have a conversation with my cock," he started seriously, "but if you want to get a closer look, I wouldn't mind," finishing with a a smirk. He bucked his hips to emphasize his point. She laughed.

She reached up and slowly brought down his navy boxer briefs, sliding them down his lean hips, finally freeing his entire length. He kicked them free and put his hands on his hips. She leaned forward, grabbed his hands, and licked his erection from base to tip. The taste was so utterly him, salty and warm. Their fingers became entwined.

After just that one lick, she stood up and back. She reached up and gently pushed on his shoulders with Klaus falling onto the chair behind him. She moved back towards their bed and sat, resting her weight on her arms. They were only a few feet apart, but it was too far for him.

"What's going on Caroline?"

"I want you to show me what you were up to while I was gone," she replied.

Caroline felt powerful being fully dressed before the naked Original Hybrid. This was her turn to torment her lover in the best possible way.

"What do you mean? I've been trying to keep the witches, werewolves, and vampires in line. No thanks to Elijah."

"I mean what did you do here without me."

"I painted. I waited for our nightly phone calls."

She smiled, but he wasn't getting what she was trying to ask.

"No. Klaus. What were you doing here in our room by yourself?" She pointedly looked at his crotch.

"Oh. Yes sweetheart, I did do that."

"Show me."

He reached down and grabbed a hold of his length. Using his precum to ease the way, he slowly, but firmly started stroking, taking in her eyes, face, lips, and worked his way down her body. Her mouth watered. She loved watching him pleasure himself in front of her. He leaned back and licked his lips. "Care to give me some inspiration love?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it up, scooting up to free it from under her hips, and bunching it around her waist, but keeping her underwear covered. She shifted her bare legs back and forth. "Do you like my legs Klaus?" He nodded, hand moving slightly quicker.

She reached her arms up to shift her hair behind her shoulders. "What about my breasts? Do you like them?" "You know I love them. Why don't you show them to me?" She wiggled her way out of the top of her dress, exposing a black strapless bra. Reaching behind her back to release the clasp, she threw it aside and moved her hands to her chest, massaging her breasts. She tugged on her nipples which hardened. Klaus' hand moved a little faster and he groaned, long slow strokes from top to bottom. The look on his face encouraging her more and more.

She reached down and pulled the bunched up dress off, leaving her only in a black thong. "Do you like my pussy Klaus?" "You know I do." Caroline had gotten a fresh waxing while she was at the spa and couldn't wait to show it off. She stood up and turned around, facing away from him. Bending forward and slowly pulling down her thong, she gave him a view of everything up close and personal from behind. Klaus whimpered. She turned around and his eyes were like lasers focusing in on her bare pussy.

"Is that for me?"

She smirked and sat back down. She lifted one foot onto the comforter beside her, exposing herself fully to her lover. "I want you to come for me," she ordered. He picked up the pace of his stroking, squeezing a little tighter, fingers running up and over the sensitive tip a little faster. She moved her hand down to herself and slowly ran her fingers through her folds. She moved the moisture around all over, lightly brushing past her clit.

His eyes were fixed on her every move. They'd both seen each other pleasure themselves in front of the other, but it still offered the thrill of the forbidden. She moved her fingers a little more quickly, occasionally moving to penetrate herself briefly. "Klaus, I want you to come for me," she repeated. "I want to watch." He nodded and when she lifted her fingers to her mouth, he was done. She knew how much that turned him on. Other than some noises that seemed to come from his gut, his stomach clenched and he erupted all over his tight abs. Caroline appreciated the view he made slumped in his chair, sweaty and spent. "Thank you baby," she cooed.

She moved to him, grabbing his discarded shirt to wipe him off. Taking hold of his arm to tug him to the bed, she moved him into position after throwing back the comforter and top sheet, straddling him. He looked relaxed, losing the wildness in his eyes. She wasn't going to go easy on him now though.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She leaned in to kiss him, loving the feel of her breasts squeezed between them. She wriggled her hips on top of him, her pussy getting his lower stomach moist. Sitting back up, she reached up to massage her breasts once again.

"Love, I can feel how wet you are. Let me take care of you. I've missed sucking on your pussy for too long."

She couldn't let him start with the dirty talk or he'd take over and she wouldn't get to be in charge. In retaliation, she knee-walked up the bed to straddle his head. "Yes, Caroline, let me have a taste." She lowered her pussy onto his lips. That was one way to keep him quiet, she thought with a grin. Leaning forward she grabbed hold of the headboard. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her in position.

His tongue plunged inside of her collecting the leaking moisture. It was enough to get her squirming on top of him. He used his lips, teeth, and tongue to lick up as much of her pussy juice as possible. He was careful to smother her clit with his tongue, loving being able to give her pleasure this way. He moved lower to tongue fuck her, causing her to lightly bounce on his tongue.

"Yes Klaus, like that. Keep going."

His stubble was doing great things to her smooth pussy lips.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me with your tongue. Don't stop." Each word was accompanied by a bounce.

He pulled her down lower to deepen his penetration. Moving two fingers to rub her clit while keeping his tongue firmly entrenched in her pussy, it was enough to push her into her first orgasm of the day. She writhed on top of him, riding his face. He didn't stop his activities except for pulling his fingers away once she started to calm down. He kept busy sucking up all of the juices spilling out of her.

Breathless, she grabbed a hold of his hair, running her fingers through it, showing her appreciation for his efforts. Loosening his hold, she broke free. She watched him wipe his face and lick the last of her essence off of his lips under half-hooded eyes. She looked down his body and as usual after going down on her, he was hard again.

Caroline didn't give him an ounce of mercy, but immediately pounced on his hard cock, attaching her mouth. His hands automatically moved to her hair, not pushing or pulling, but just there. She licked the entire surface of his cock, even swiping down towards his balls a few times. She loved the taste of him. She added her hand in a twisting motion when she returned to sucking him, taking him as deep as she could without gagging. Planning on getting him to come as quickly as possible, she used all the little tricks she'd learned during her time with him. She grabbed a hold of his balls to move his testicles around. One hand was squeezing and twisting with every move of her mouth on him. She focused her tongue just under the tip of the cap and followed the large vein from top to bottom whenever she paused for a somewhat unneeded breath.

"Caroline, come on love, I want to be inside of you."

She redoubled her efforts, her cheeks sucking in with her efforts. He was putty in her hands at that point. He knew she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted and she wanted him to come.

"I didn't get taste your come last time Klaus. I want you to give it to me," she indicated when she stopped for just a moment.

He moaned and pushed his fingers a little more firmly in her hair, lifting his hips gently from the bed. She loved turning him into a mess. This was Klaus, the Original Hybrid, second oldest, most powerful creature on earth, twitching and writhing on his bed for her. Giving him pleasure that he so appreciatively took gave her joy. He always encouraged her, in and out of the bedroom.

He gave her little notice that he was about to come when he exploded in her mouth with a shout, surprised at how powerful this second climax was considering the first wasn't that long ago. She swallowed everything she could, licking up anything she missed until his cock was soft.

Sliding alongside of him, giving him a moment of respite, she tucked herself into his side. One leg was thrown over him. He'd moved an arm over his eyes, chest heaving, while he recovered. She snuggled her head up along his shoulder.

"Klaus? Are you alive?"

"Very funny. No."

"I need you to fuck me."

He peeked out from under his arm, "Caroline! You should have thought of that before you sucked the life out of me."

She smirked, loving how easy it was to exasperate him.

"Give me a little bit, will you?"

She nodded into his arm, but she didn't mean it. He kept his eyes closed then, chest rising and falling with even movements. She wasn't going to let him fall asleep on her.

It wasn't often they got the place to themselves and she was taking advantage of the privacy and well tormenting him a little bit. He deserved it. After a while she reached a hand down to gently play with his soft penis. It twitched in her grasp. She used her fingers to lightly stroke him. He didn't say anything, but his body was reacting. Moving her hand all over his chest, his far armpit, up to his face, tracing his tattoos, stroking where his dimples resided, circling back to his cock, and repeating the motions over and over, his lethargy was erased.

Klaus roused himself enough to smile down at her. He was like a lazy lion, loving the attention being paid to him. In turn, she reached down to grab his cock again. "Klaus, I'm waiting. No rest for the wicked and all that." She knew her being sexually demanding turned him on since he usually took that role. They were evenly matched. He was hard again in no time.

He twisted around and tucked her underneath him, landing on top. "You're right sweetheart. I've been neglecting you." Smoothly penetrating her, she was still wet from the blowjob she gave him, she sighed, loving the feeling of him inside of her. She felt complete. Full…of him.

Resting his arms on either side of her chest, he fucked her. Tucking his hands beneath her upper back and head, he kissed her as he filled her. Her legs moved up around his hips to meet every forceful thrust. Her arms fit under his, holding him tight.

He moved back, creating a little space, and concentrated on fucking her harder. She loved the change of pace. In. Out. In. Out. Deep. Hard. Deep. Hard.

"That's it Caroline. Take all of me. It's so good. I missed your pussy holding me so tight."

He looked down to watch where they fit as one. Her bare pussy lips glistening with her juice. His cock reflecting the same moisture.

"After I spoke with you every night, I laid in this spot and rubbed my cock, thinking of you and how we would be fucking if you were here."

She clenched at his words.

"That's it love. I would picture us together, especially you and the faces you make when you come. I thought of getting down on my knees for you, sucking on your clit. I thought of fucking you as you clawed the sheets. So good, Caroline, you let me fuck you so good. You're still so tight around me. I thought of you biting the pillow as I fucked you like the big bad wolf I am. I thought about fucking you as soon as you came through the door, but you fucked me didn't you? My dirty Caroline. My thoughts were filled of you and how I needed you in my bed, on my tongue, and on my cock. Just lie back and let me fuck you. That's it. I'll take care of you. I'll make you come love, I promise."

Gushing more and more, she pleaded with him wordlessly to make her come now. He picked up the cues and buried his face into her neck once again and brought his hand down to rub her clit in a circular motion.

"That's it Caroline. Come for me. Come all over my cock. Do it."

She came with a wail and he was powerless to resist her, coming right after her, praises for her on his lips.

He laid on top of her for a minute before rolling over and reversing their positions, keeping her in place with his spent cock inside of her. She sprawled all over him as they fought to catch their breath. Her head was tucked beneath his chin.

He gave her a kiss on the head. "I love you Caroline."

"I love you too." She then continued after a minute, "How much time do you think we have before Rebekah and Elijah return home?"

"Seriously?" he said incredulously. He'd started picking up the phrase from her. She had left him utterly and completely boneless… wrecked. She smiled to herself and started to doze off. He looked down at her. She was already asleep on top of him.

A white oak stake wasn't going to kill him. Caroline Forbes was.


End file.
